Getting dumped isn't so bad
by makebelievegirl
Summary: You know after getting dumped, Iruka did not see himself up at three in the morning, listening to a drunk blond's plans of enemas giving toilets. But hey, what do you expect. NaruIru. Mature. Yaoi. Un-betaed. One shot.  But you can tell that already. :-


"Getting dumped….isn't so bad."

By Makebelievegirl

A/N: I know it's been a while. I doubt anyone would remember me since I've been gone so long but I have a oneshot that I've been dying to put up. I hope everyone enjoys.

"I told you, sensei! He's no good!"

Umino Iruka had dealt with many things throughout his thirty-six years of living and nothing had kept him down. When a death happened that was either a stranger or someone he knew, Iruka mourned and then recovered. No matter what, he always got through it, even if it was unbelievably hard. Even when Mizuki, his best friend betrayed him, he had accepted and learned from it. That was his motto.

'_Accept it, and then get over it.'_

But this time, he couldn't.

Iruka sat at his kitchen table. A cup of sake sat there, ignored as the man focused on the words being spat at him. The worn, brownish gray table shook every time his companion's thunderous fists hit it.

"Naruto, it's ok."

It really was.

Ok, maybe it wasn't, but it wasn't doing them any good to get upset about it. It was best to just accept what had happened and get over it.

"No, it's not. Who the hell does he think he is?" The blond, who was currently in a rage, stopped his table beating and pointed a finger at the weary chuunin. "I told you! I told you not to get involved with him!"

That person being Hatake Kakashi. Iruka and Kakashi had dated for four years. *Cough cough* Off and on. They would break up one month and then the next month get back together like nothing had happened. It was incredible, how two grown men could act like an immature high school couple.

"Naruto…." The teacher sighed, rubbing his eyes with slow movements. He was tired, a little depressed, and a bit angry. Not at Naruto; of course, though the boy was pushing his patience right now. "I'm tired and can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Uzumaki poured himself another drink and quickly swallowed the bitter liquid. "No, we can't!" He slammed the empty cup back unto the recently battered table and sighed. "We have to talk about it now. So we can figure out how to get that one eyed bastard back for dumping you."

That's right, the most known academy teacher Umino Iruka had gotten dumped by the best known jounin Hatake Kakashi. It was unbelievable. They had always broken up, but eventually got back together. Hell, Iruka was expecting Kakashi to come back within an hour after their argument.

But he didn't.

The Copy Nin never came back. To him it was over. There was no more Kakashi and Iruka. And Iruka, the soft hearted person that he was went to go look for the jounin after an hour became a day. So the first place he went to look was Hatake's apartment. Amazingly, he was right. The nin was in his house, apparently by how it looked through the bedroom window. The pony tailed chuunin wanted to go in the apartment but didn't know how he would be received.

Iruka saw that Kakashi's clothes littered the floor. Wait….it didn't look like only Kakashi's clothes that lay on the usually bare floor. A feeling of dread dropped into Iruka's stomach like a solid heavy rock. Right then, someone walked into his ex's room.

'_Is that Yamato?'_

Needless to say, the sudden hookup of Kakashi and Yamato had everyone in the ninja community wondering if the couple would bounce back from it. And they didn't. Kakashi didn't want to get back together and Iruka didn't either. There was no way they could be together with this _**obstacle **_in their way.

That's why poor Iruka-sensei was up at three in the morning dealing with a slightly drunk Naruto who was plotting a revenge prank that included giving the silver haired man along with the odd looking ninja an enema via their toilets.

"Naruto, I'm fine. It's been twelve months. I've gotten over it." The teacher assured the blond nin repeatedly, hoping the words would take root in his brain. Naruto ran his fingers through his golden blond, tugging at the ends of it in annoyance.

"But he deserves it!" It was unbelievable that a grown man was whining until you remembered that it was Naruto. "Besides, he did that shit when I was gone on a mission. He knew that if I was here when he did it, it would've been a problem."

Umino immediately frowned, staring at his former student with sarcastic eyes. "Oh yes, the great Uzumaki Naruto can take down the copy nin Hatake Kakashi despite all the experience the copy nin has." The blond frowned in return, bits of hurt appearing in his eyes. Iruka felt bad immediately. He shouldn't have insulted the blond like that. The kid was on his side not against him.

"I'm sorry…" The scarred man immediately said. "I'm tired. You know you're a great ninja and despite someone having experience over you, you can defeat them with your innovative mind." His left hand went and grabbed Naruto's right, squeezing with happiness. "I'm glad you're here for me. Thank you."

Those amazing blue eyes glowed with those two words. Iruka could see the familiar smile creep unto Naruto's face and display itself for his chocolate brown eyes to see. The chuunin felt comforted by the blonds' presence and Uzumaki obviously felt the same as he lifted the hand covering his and brought it towards his lips.

The older man froze at the kiss on his knuckle. The small touch of skin sent a tingle from his hand to his groin. "Naruto?"

"Ne sensei, are you really happy I'm here?"

The look in the demon container's eyes was familiar. He had seen it many times from other men and women and also from Kakashi. He swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, of course. We're family."

Naruto grimaced at that but continued to hold Iruka's hand, caressing the piece of skin he kissed.

"Iruka, I…"

"Naruto, you're drunk. I think I should get you to bed."

The young man shook his head in agreement. He wasn't a lightweight when it came to drinking and having Kyuubi in you wasn't so bad sometimes. Especially when the demon helped his body absorbs the alcohol better. But he wouldn't tell Iruka that. No, he would let the older man believe that he was drunk just in case his plan didn't work.

"You're right, Iruka sensei!" He laughed raucously, trying to prove to other shinobi that he was drunk. "I should rest a bit." Uzumaki released his hand and stood up. The table creaked as he stood up and place some of his body weight on it. "Will you help me, sensei? I can't seem to find my balance." The tanned-man immediately stood up, his hands reaching for Naruto over the table.

The blond pulled back, moving swiftly, but drunkenly out of the other man reach. Iruka sighed and moved from his side of the table to grab his former student. This time, his hands found their mark. When his hands landed on Naruto's shoulders, Iruka suddenly noticed the differences between the fifteen/sixteen Naruto he had remembered and the twenty three Naruto that now stood in front of him.

The past Naruto was shorter than him by a couple inches. This Naruto was taller and broader.

'_When did he get so damn tall?'_ Iruka thought angrily as he turned the blond around to head for the bedroom.

"Come on, Naruto. You can sleep it off in my bed." The blond nodded and allowed the teacher to steer him towards the bedroom. The chuunin opened the door easily with one hand. Thankfully, the young man wasn't totally incapacitated to the point that he would have to drag/ carry him along the floor.

"Now take off your clothes and lie down. I'll be in the living room, if you need me." Thank the powers above that he didn't have to work later on because, there would be no way for him to deal with those brats when he was dead tired and irritable.

Unfortunately for him, Naruto also knew that the teacher didn't have to work. As soon as Iruka turned around two light and toned caramel covered arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards into a hard chest.

"Naruto?"

The older man didn't dare move. He was in shock and by the way the blond held him, he could tell that the younger man had no intentions of letting him go. Soft lips pressed into the nape of his neck before sliding towards the left side of it and kissing the skin just underneath where the older nin's jaw began.

"Iruka, you mean so much to me."

The older nin swallowed the lump that seemed to grow in his throat.

"I feel the same way." He didn't know what the other ninja was talking about or why he was saying it.

"I can't stand it when someone hurts you. That's why I've decided to make you mine."

'_Make me yours?'_

Iruka was a bit confused and he was going to laugh the words off until Naruto turned him around so they were face to face.

The blue eyes that were usually bright and carefree were dark and serious. The older man couldn't stop staring into them. He never noticed how much his former student had changed. The baby fat was gone leaving a strong jaw and perfect cheekbones. Licking his dry lips, he saw the blue eyes focus on them.

There was a part of him that wanted to move away. To push Naruto and slap some sense into the younger man. But there was a bigger part that liked this feeling, this feeling of being wanted and lusted after. The attention from an attractive person. After all, he had been with Kakashi for four years and that was the only person he had focused on. Now being single and alone had brought on feelings of unattractiveness that was hard to shake off.

Naruto leaned forward. Iruka could already feel his eyes closing as a pair of slightly chapped lips pressed onto his. Strong hands slid down to his hips; bring him in contact with other nin's chest and groin. The older man could already feel the beginning hardness that pressed against him. Umino couldn't hold back a moan as hands slid from its position and groped his bottom.

The academy teacher almost pulled back to chastise the younger man only to forget when a bold tongue slid inside his mouth and tasted every inch of it. The blond nipped at his lips, sending electric shocks down his spine. After one last nip, he pulled back and stared at Iruka.

The older man barely noticed he was being watched since his eyes stayed closed. His heart was in his throat, beating like drum, and his erection was having a battle with his pants. This was not right, Iruka thought. Naruto was his student, former student but still his student. They had a relationship of brothers, this was crossing a line. A huge line that he would've killed anyone else including Kakashi had they done the same thing. While Iruka was thinking that, Naruto was thinking something else.

Uzumaki nearly smirked. This was what he wanted for so long and to finally have that. He felt like taking a picture and running to Kakashi's house just to say; 'Hey, I win, you mask wearing, eye patch sporting bastard freak.' But instead he pulled Iruka closer and rested his forehead against the teachers'.

"Iruka?"

Chocolate eyes slowly opened and met with ocean blue ones.

"Can we? I mean, do you want to…..?"

Caramel cheeks turned red as the uncomfortable question was proposed. Iruka almost laughed. Now this was the Naruto he was used to. He liked the confident Naruto but the unsure Naruto was somewhat cuter.

"Do I want to what?" Iruka asked, knowing fully what the younger nin was asking. Amusement danced in his eyes as he stared into his precious persons' face.

The blond swallowed hard and stared determinedly back.

"Can we have se- No. Can we make love?"

"I don't know. Can we?"

The fox container felt like quitting right then until Iruka laughed and pulled him closer, kissing him on the nose.

"I'm kidding. We can."

Naruto face changed, showing his legendary smile and kissed his lover on the lips. This kiss was different as the two men grabbed each other. It was harder and slicker as wet mouths pressed against each other. Clothes went flying and Iruka ended up flat on his back, wondering how the hell the blond managed to get both of them naked that fast.

He found himself staring into the ocean blue eyes again as Naruto's legs straddled his hips. The blond didn't hesitate to openly look at the academy teacher. Iruka almost covered his arms over his chest in embarrassment. It was silly, but for some reason he felt like a virgin though he was far from it.

Placing his arms at his sides; the chuunin stared back defiantly at the younger man.

"You really are cute, Iruka."

A blush rose up onto light brown cheeks. Only Naruto could render him speechless like that.

"I'm a grown man, Naruto! You can't call me-Hmpf."

The blond decided that they had been talking too much and needed to be doing some thing else. He slanted his mouth over the older man, nipping and tasting the responsive mouth against his. Iruka moaned as fingertips brushed over his nipple before taking the nub and twisting it. It had been too long since he'd been with someone who took time to get him aroused. Not, that he wasn't already but it was nice to have it slow instead of rushing.

Naruto moved from his mouth and wrapped his lips around the bruised nipple. His tongue lavished so much attention on it, Iruka though he would die.

"Na. Naru. Naruto stop!"

The blond looked up and frowned.

"What?"

"Stop doing that? I want..."

"What…" The younger man interrupted. "You don't like that?"

The chuunin shook his head.

"I do, but I rather have you focus on some other part of me."

Naruto nodded.

"So, basically your nipples are sensitive and you don't want to cum from that."

Mouth gaping, Iruka sputtered quickly.

"It's not that and what are you- Oh…."

Chocolate brown eyes rolled back and their lids closed. Fingers found their way into the golden locks as Naruto bobbed his head up and down on the older man's cock.

"Mmm, Naru."

The blond slid his tongue into the small slit before pulling the head into his mouth and suckling. The teacher felt like he had died and was in heaven or some pleasure induced hell, where you got pleasure first then punishment. His head fell back unto the pillow as a low moan embarrassedly escaped his lips as the other nin decided to take one of Iruka's balls into his mouth.

"Dammit. Naruto, just…"

The jounin moved quickly and slid his tongue upward, lavishing the straining dick with saliva before taking it again into his mouth. What he couldn't reach was covered with his hand and stroked. Umino, trying his hardest not to fall under Naruto's tongue spell, grabbed the water-based lube that was shamelessly underneath his pillow. Yes, he had planned to jerk off previously but the golden haired man had showed up with alcohol and plans of revenge.

"Naruto..." Iruka rasped out. "Here." Uzumaki took the lube from the outstretched hand and quickly flipped the lid open. The clear liquid oozed out onto his hand and the blond wasted no time taking his covered finger, pushing it inside Iruka's twitching hole.

"Aah!" The cold touch made him shiver but it felt so good to be touched again. Toys just weren't good enough for him. There was nothing like a touch from another. The younger man took his time to prepare his lover only to get a swat on the head and a "For god's sake, I'm not a virgin! Put your cock inside of me!"

With one last kiss to Iruka's dick, Naruto moved up his old sensei's body, placing kisses along the flat stomach and broad chest. He finally reached the older man's lips and placed a small kiss there.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." The jounin chuckled as he settled between the chuunin's spread legs. Iruka huffed and stated again that he wasn't a virgin and though it had been a while nothing would surprise him. "Oh get on with it…Ah!"

The invading prick slid slowly inside the formerly small hole, stretching it obscenely to accommodate it. Iruka's eyes closed tightly and his teeth clenched, his grip on the sheets had switched to Naruto's shoulders as he resisted telling Uzumaki to take it out.

While his sensei felt pain, Naruto felt pleasure. His whole body was telling just to shove it all in, fuck Iruka like he was suppose to, but his mind told him to wait, let the man get adjusted **before **fucking him like a wild animal.

When he finally got a good amount in, the blond took a deep breath and sighed, trying to relieve the pressure in his groin. He looked down at Iruka and clenched his teeth. Umino's hair tie had fallen out and now smooth chocolate hair was spread across the white pillow and some on that light café-au-lait complexion, brushing against that adorable scar above his nose.

It took a couple minutes before the older man had stopped panting, finally gaining control of his breathing and opened his eyes. With eager eyes, Naruto swallowed hard and opened his mouth only to hear.

"Move, you dummy."

His hips pulled back and shifted an inch as Uzumaki thrust hard into the willing body beneath him. Strong hands move to grab the chuunin's hips as the blond lost himself.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Naruto repeated this movement, his pace going erratically. Iruka moved his hands from the blond's shoulders sliding to his perfectly (in Iruka's mind) round and muscled ass. Squeezing the soft bottom, Umino encouraged…. Hell, he begged Naruto to go deeper and faster.

"Uh….mmm…more."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice as his hips swirled around and pulled back only to plunge deep into Iruka again, this time hitting his prostate directly.

"Oh god, Naruto. I'm"

The blond hand slid from his previous place on Iruka's hips and wrapped around the straining member that laid flat against his lover's stomach, leaking the clear, cloudy white fluid. Fisting it tightly, Uzumaki stroked upward as his hips moved faster. The chuunin let go of the younger man's shoulders and grabbed the sheets around him, gripping it so tight, he swore that he heard a rip.

Everything seemed to release in Iruka, the anger, sadness, hate, stress, everything as his cock spurted his passion. Some of the viscous white fluid hit his stomach and even Naruto's while the rest slid around the slowly pumping tan hand.

A harsh groan slid out from the man above him. As a rush of liquid flooded into Iruka, he faintly felt it through his heady orgasm.

For several minutes, they laid together, just simply breathing and relaxing into their post-sex atmosphere. Until…..

"Get off, you're heavy."

"Are you calling me fat, Iruka sensei?"

"No, I'm not calling you fat. Now get off."

A heavy sigh and rustle of movement had the two men closely intertwined. Even though Iruka had his eyes closed he could visibly see the grin upon the blond's face. The fingers that ran through his hair helped lulled him into a comfortable sleep. He was content, relax, and dare he say it happy.

The next day however…

"Iruka, let's hold hands!"

"No, and don't you have some kind of mission to do or something."

It was the one time that Iruka actually wished that he and Naruto wasn't so close. Due to their one night stand, the pair or really Naruto had decided that he and Iruka were now going to be together. The brown haired chuunin wanted to refuse it stating the difference in ages and the fact they were previously like brothers at least. Only to be kissed and vaguely reminded that it wouldn't be so bad to be with Naruto.

Needless to say that the Ninja community was shocked by the new relationship but really had no problem with it. Except Iruka was referred to a sugar daddy, cougar, and other cradle robbing names. Naruto, though he would never admit to due not wanting to insult Iruka or face a beating from his partner; he actually received praise for bagging a cutie and reliable man like Iruka. Kakashi had no comment though one wouldn't be able to tell with the expression that appeared after hearing about Iruka's new boyfriend.

Even Tsunade offered no comment at the new relationship only stating that Iruka needed an upgrade after being with that lemon for four years.

End

Makebelievegirl: I am back and I'm doing oneshots. The stories that I have already put with be redone, edited, and feature new stronger plots. It's great to be back after being stuck with school and having horrible writer's block. Look out for more oneshots coming from me, unexpected ones. J


End file.
